Libre
by Asamy
Summary: HPDM OS POV Draco, une lettre écrite à son père


Auteur : Asamy

Genre : Drama/Romance

Disclaimer : bon ben rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire, cadre et lieux à JKR, chanson à Linkin Park…

Note : Je tiens à préciser que c'est un extrait d'un recueil destiné à Ilinka, il lui est donc dédicacé et lui appartient sinon ben slash donc homophobes la porte de sortie est située sous la petit croix rouge en haut à droite, les autres enjoy !

* * *

Libre

Père,

Cette lettre doit sûrement vous surprendre, mais lisez-là jusqu'au bout, s'il vous plaît. C'est une manière un peu particulière de faire des aveux, mais je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je sois en face de vous lorsque vous apprendrez tout ceci. Je ne suis pas un grand amateur du Doloris, contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

La première des choses que vous devriez savoir est que ma vie m'appartient. Ma vie, mes choix, c'est à moi de les faire. Ce n'est pas à vous de décider celui que je dois devenir, même si c'est ce que vous avez fait jusqu'ici. Ce personnage que vous m'avez construit, froid, arrogant, ce n'est pas moi et nous le savons. Mais vous m'avez si bien construit cette façade que même moi parfois, je ne sais plus qui je suis… Pourtant je veux croire, encore aujourd'hui, que je peux devenir autre chose, être mieux que cette morgue insupportable et cette fierté mal placée. Ce sont nos choix qui déterminent qui nous sommes, pas notre naissance. On ne vous l'a jamais dit ?

_Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
Every step I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)_

Mais je ne sais pas si vous savez encore ce que vous voulez de moi, au final. Me faire devenir un Mangemort ? ça ne saurait tarder, vous m'en avez tellement bien inculqué les principes que j'ai failli y croire. Devenir le patriarche craint et respecté du clan Malefoy ? ça aussi, c'est bien parti. Pourtant, chaque décision que je prend, chaque tentative que je fais dans le but de vous faire plaisir ou vous rendre fier de moi ne vous apparaît que comme une erreur, ou alors ce n'est pas assez. Jamais assez. Lorsque je me suis engagée dans la brigade inquisitoriale, vous m'avez accusé de me mettre sous les ordres du ministère,.plutôt que d'y voir une opposition à Dumbledore. « Un Malefoy n'obéit à personne d'autre que lui-même » m'avez-vous répété. Certes, alors pourquoi obéissez-vous au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Vous n'avez jamais songé qu'en lieu et place de cette liberté que vous semblez revendiquer, il n'y a qu'une obéissance servile envers un Maître mégalomane ?

La demi-mesure ne vous plaît pas, mes décisions non plus, j'ai depuis longtemps renoncé à comprendre ce que vous attendez de moi, excepté exécuter le moindre de vos ordres en me prosternant à vos pieds, mais je crois qu'il est clair que je refuse d'en faire mon destin.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

Non, attendez encore un peu avant de froisser la lettre pour me dire votre façon de penser, je n'ai pas fini. Je n'en peux plus, de tout ça, de devoir toujours me comporter en Sang-Pur si fier de sa supériorité qu'il écrase les autres sans vergogne, en imbécile arrogant sous la houlette d'un père qui n'en est plus un. Je veux être moi, je veux retrouver ce Draco qui savait encore ce qu'était la joie de vivre et le bonheur, celui qui pouvait avoir, avait, des amis. Et ne me parlez pas des Serpentards, j'entend de vrais amis, non des serviteurs craignant le pouvoir que vous offre votre fortune. Je suis devenu le « parfait » modèle d'une perfection dépassée et sans légitimation. J'aurais pu m'y perdre facilement, cela a d'ailleurs bien failli arriver, mais quelqu'un est entré dans ma vie et a fini par m'ouvrir les yeux. Je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

Car ce que vous ignorez, Père, c'est que je suis amoureux. De quelqu'un qui m'a fait voir les horreurs de mon futur annoncé, et qui m'en a offert un autre, un dans lequel je serais débarrassé de vous et de cette vie que je refuse, un dans lequel je serais libre de mes actes, et heureux, parce qu'il serait à mes côtés. Oui, Père, il. Nous étions déjà mal parti pour les héritiers… Car oui, je suis homosexuel. Je m'en suis rendu compte grâce à Lui. Il m'a fait découvrir énormément de choses sur moi que je croyais avoir perdues à jamais, le rire, le bonheur, ne serait-ce que comment sourire vraiment, pas ce rictus méprisant que je tenais de vous… Il m'a fait voir la vraie vie, loin de cette mascarade à laquelle vous sembliez tellement tenir. Je ne pensais pas que mon soi-disant pire ennemi pouvait m'apporter autant. Je pense que vous avez deviné qu'il s'agit d'Harry Potter. Il est bien plus que la figure du héros creux que vous lui attribuez, vous savez, mais je doute que vous consentiez à l'admettre.

_And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

Voici donc la raison de cette lettre. Je m'en vais, avec lui. Peut-être ai-je tort, peut-être que ça ne marchera pas et que je me retrouverai seul, mais je veux tenter ma chance. Pour ne jamais être comme vous, passant vos frustrations et vos espoirs sur votre fils, parce que votre père avait fait pareil… J'estime avoir droit au bonheur, et ce n'est pas avec vous que je le trouverai. Adieu donc, lorsque vous finirez ceci je serai déjà loin, ce n'est donc pas la peine de me courir après.

Le désormais libre DRACO Malefoy.

* * *


End file.
